The curse!
by Peddieshipper28
Summary: Eddie has been cursed by ANUBIS! A bit of peddie!
1. Chapter 1

Fabian awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, it was 7:00 and Fabian had always been an early riser but unfortunately his roommate, Eddie, was not. Last night they were in the tunnels, lurking about, when they came across yet another of Frobishers traps, a flash had litt the dull room, it had no effect on any of them besides Eddie, who constantly complaining and moaning

"Eddie, get up its 8:00, your gonna be late for school", Fabian said as he walked back into their room, he was still in bed. Fabian approached his bed and pulled back his covers, but Eddie was not there. Instead lay a little blonde boy wearing pyjamas which were several sizes to big. In shock fabian ran to get the others, without making any noise he closed the door and ran for the stairs and into patricia's bedroom, she was still asleep, "quick its eddie he's gone" he said whilst shaking her from her sleep then running down the corridor to wake up Amber and KT and Nina, then back downstairs to Alfie, then back into his room. After 10 minutes or so, the little boy finally awoke, but screamed when he saw 6 strangers staring at him, "shhhhh, its ok" said Fabian in a hushed tone."who are you and where am I, I want my mommy" he cried whilst hiding under the covers, the boy appeared to have an american accident, the gang couldnt help but feel sorry for him, he was so cute, he couldn't have been more than 5 or 6.

"Hi, I'm Fabian and this is Patricia, Amber, Nina, KT and Alfie, your at anubis house and sorry but I don't know were your mum is".

For the next few minutes the boy stayed mute and so did the gang. All patricia could think about was were hell Eddie had gone and were this kid had come from, she was pretty sure thats what the rest of them were thinking too, even though they still hadn't gotten back together she was still curious. After a while the kid had somehow managed to fall asleep.

Finally Nina broke the silence "no way, this cannot be happening!" She complained, "what, what's wrong" asked Fabian. "Look" she was pointing to a picture of Mr sweet and omg the sleeping boy, it was on Eddie's bedside table next to a more mature looking version of the kid and a really pretty young woman, "omg! it can't be, this can't be Eddie" Patricia blurted out, all 6 of them gasped and looked at both the little boy and more pictures of Eddie's youth, which he had on his wall. How in earth had this happened, one thought lingered in all of their heads, well accept for alfie who was thinking about food, it was probably part of the curse, anubis had cursed him, the main person in this quest and he had been turned back into a child, nothing could be more worse than this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you enjoy.

Fabian and the gang spent the the rest of the school morning trying to explain what they were doing and how they think he got cursed, they also came up with a plan of how they were going to get little Eddie to school

and around the house. They thought of a solution, they would say he was Fabian's little cousin visiting from America. But the problem was getting him to school, they had to take him to sweetie, maybe thats how they'd find a solution. It was nearly time for school and Fabian had gone over the plan again because somebody didn't understand, and by somebody he meant Alfie, he also found some old clothes for Eddie to wear, even thought they were too big but he seemed pleased. They all walked into the dinner room, where Trudie was serving up breakfast. All eyes turned to Eddie, "hi, im..." Eddie was interrupted by Fabian who had put a hand over Eddie's mouth. "Uhh.. this is Jack, he's my...umm... cousin" Fabian lied. Joy and Mara came and pulled on his cheek, "he's sooooo cute" Joy said whilst pulling him to sit next to her. The group sat around the table and Trudie poured milk for Eddie and got a packet of doubled stuffed oreos, which made Alfie extremely jealous.

Jerome walked into the dinner room, casually late. "Who's the cute kid?" He asked, "im...Ed...um Jack." He said, earning a pleased look from Fabian. "Ohh an American" Jerome cried then sat down to enjoy the lovely breakfast Trudie had prepared. The gang was about to get up to go to school but Victor walked in blocking their path. "Uhum, would you care to explain your whereabouts of last night? " he asked, Patrica shoved Eddie behind her so victor couldn't see him. "We were at the cinema, I bet they didn't have them around when you were a kid!" Patricia laughed, "how dare you" he screamed stepping closer towards Patricia, Eddie whimpered from behind Patricia, causing Victor to shove Patricia aside. Victor's eyes widened when he saw the little boy, "and who is this" he shouted, which caused Eddie to hide behind Patrica again. "This is my cousin Jack, he's visiting for a while from America" Fabian said nervously. "Well do you have permission from Mr Sweet?" Victor asked, "as a matter of fact i do" Fabian said. Victor narrowed his eyes "Very well, I shall look after him while you are at school", "oh no need, were going to show him around but thanks for the offer" Fabian said, and with that victor trudged up the stairs muttering under his breath.

The only thing left to do was to get little Eddie to Mr sweet, so he could fix the curse.


End file.
